I Gotta Be Me
by Miss Hungary
Summary: So basically I always wondered after so long if jacob and renesmee really would end up together. Everyone takes anger of an old event out on Nessie how would she cope when even Jacob is unfair. Being my first story it may not be very good but I am proud of it. I am so not good with summaries. Please read & review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: King of Anything

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I am special. When I was born my life was on a schedule and people told me where I must go but it was never really bad. I was loved. As I grew that changed. Now 50 years later my I feel as though I am living my life for others not myself. Even my so-called love was slipping from me. Now it was at a threatening point because if I so much as partnered with another boy for class (even the dorkiest ones) he became mad towards me. I was at a stand still. I couldn't even choose whom I wished to date.

As for my dearest family, huh, I don't even know what to say. They are who I am living my life for, and not in the good way. Living up the there expectations was so hard. The most ironic thing though, my family had some pretty amazing musicians. However they seem to think that's not my path. Not my path? Are you kidding me? REALLY! Huh, Well there is only one problem with that. I physically mentally and emotionally cannot live with out dancing or music.

The one person on my side, my amazing mother, I love her so very much. She always say "Ren," since I wasn't really fond of Nessie anymore since Jacob gave me that name and he now scared me, "baby you can do anything you want in life." I knew she meant it but my father had become too strict and crazily over reacted when I wasn't studying all my freaking time away. Between my Mum and Grandpa Charlie I was well versed in guitar and ballet. My singing was pretty good to but no one knew about it in my family.

I knew that someday though I would find my life no matter what. My so-called family wasn't the kings or queens of my life and they wouldn't be from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: When the Moon Met The Sun...

I was just sitting there, in the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. My mother had once told me this was her and my father's meadow and sometimes they still came here. I also came to this meadow to escape the people who are now forcing me into a life that took away who I was and am now.

I sat looking at the flowers when suddenly a man burst through the trees. I was startled at first but was able to maintain completely calm. For the first 30 seconds he did not notice me one bit. I tried to get up and leave but a snap was heard under my foot.

'Shoot' I thought loudly 'that's not good'. I quickly stopped and stayed where I was. Slowly he turned around.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked loudly.

"SHHHHHHHH," he said, "What are you doing here it's much too dangerous for you Hun."

Hun? Was he kidding? I did not know him, did I?

"OK I am sorry but do I know you?"

"No."

"You act like I do."

"..."

"Ok well my name is Renesmee, but call me Ren." He just looked at me like he had made a mistake in telling me what he did and he looked down for a minute then looked up at me.

"The name is Jason Davis, but call me Ace. In Great Britain that's a synonym for cool." I looked at him and just laughed. 'Is this guy for real?' I thought. "Ya I get that quite a bit."

"Ha ha ha I am so sorry ha ha its just I have never heard a guy use that line. It's the best I've ever heard. Ha ha ahhhhh... So seriously what are you doing in the forest?"

"Running away from giant wolves that want to kill me."

"Jacob..." I whispered.

"And you know the wolf great..." he trailed off.

"But I will help you out of the forest."

"Really?"

"Yuppers!"

In that moment we heard another wolf cry in the air and it was getting closer. Sam I think it was.

"Come on lets go!" I grabbed his arm and we ran quickly through the forest. As we came to the clearing by the road I realized I was running too fast for a human but he was still right there next to me. 'Whoa how could he keep up?'

"How did you run so fast," I asked.

"How did you?" he retorted.

"You tell me first." He looked down again as if contemplating if he should or even if he would tell me. Then he looked up.

"I'm an angel."

"Oh...UMMMM...I don't know what to say here."

"And I know what you are and your family."

I was officially freaked out of my mind. I mean how could he know about me angel or not. "I...I...G... gotta go." I ran home as fast as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Gotta Be More to Life

"Where were you honey, your father will be home soon!" My mother was hurrying around in a worried fashion.

"Look mom I know what to do I will have these problems done in all of five seconds."

"I hope so." As she said this Jacob burst through the door. He was sweaty and fuming angry. I wished I could still feel for him sometimes. Sure we kept up appearances but I didn't love him the way his imprinting forced him to love me. We would never be that couple. He walked in and was about to say something (most likely about that man, Jason) when he looked at me.

"Who were you just with," I looked confused, " what you think I was born yesterday I can smell the sent he left."

"I was here only here."

All he did after that was stare at me, or shall I say glared at me.

In that moment my other family came home, let the pretending begin.

"Hey girl we need to go dress shopping tonight." My best human friend Mindy said the next day at school. Melinda Lewis was my best friend. Even though I had made friends in my past two high school experiences Mindy was the best. Also no matter how many proms I went to I loved going because I got to dress up.

"That sounds amazing," I said to her, "I love Port Angeles. It's interesting."

"OK I will see you then." She said as the bell rang and I got up to go to class when they stepped out.

"What do you want?" I stammered.

"Just to play around a little honey bun."

"I told you not to call me that!" I yelled. Though I had found the best friend I had ever had I had also found the worst bully I had ever had. Mason. He scarred me always threatening me. My father thought I could handle myself and constantly said so. My mother however was scarred for me.

"Relax it's just you and me and..."

"GO AWAY!" I cut him off by yelling then ran past him to my last class of the day. I wished I could've taken his head off. But I was not confident in my strength.

After school I went to meet Mindy after telling my mom where I was going and I swore I could've heard my father say under his breath "yah it will be all shopping and fun when she flunks school." Though my mother told me to shake it off and go have some fun.

I never understood how this happened. It never used to be like this. My family loved dances. And baseball we didn't even do that anymore. Though my mom knew why she never told me. All I knew was it had to de with the disappearance of my Grandpa Charlie and Sue with her two children Seth and Leah. I always knew that that was why Jacob was so rude. I just wished he didn't have to take it out on me. Maybe he was afraid to loose me too but by going too far he had lost me anyway and refused to accept it.

Min and I got to Port Angeles by 4 o'clock. We went shopping immediately and within the first thirty minutes I found my dress. It was a midnight blue that had a slight shine in the way of sparkle not just shine. After an hour and a half of being there I had to give Mindy her surprise. See Mindy had a boyfriend who was moved all of a sudden by his mother to Italy. After both of us saving our allowances David and I were able to get him over here for a weekend.

"Hey Min," I asked, "I have a surprise for you." I said as we walked to a great little Italian restaurant which I knew had been my parents first date many, many, _many _years ago. As we walked up to the restaurant I saw him first. "Min you know you are my best friend and I am yours right?" She nodded, "Ok then enjoy your evening and you can call me later." As she turned around to David he tossed me his keys so I could get home.

"Its parked downtown." He told me smiling.

"Thanks, later!" I yelled while Mindy seemed speechless.

I walked downtown. As I walked I swore I heard someone shuffling behind me. I turned around fast, "Hello!" I called but there was no answer. I kept walking and the sound of some one following me got louder and louder until I got grabbed from behind from someone in a ski mask.

"Who are you?"

"You won't need to know after a minute." I felt him put his fingers around my neck and squeeze. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Saving Grace

I awoke in a dance studio surrounded by candlelight, as I looked up I saw Ace watching me.

"What happened out there and why are you here?"

"Someone tried to kill you I saved you life, but do not thank me it is my job," he said after I was about to thank him.

"Your...job?" I inquired.

"I am your guardian angel but that's starting to change I think."

"Why?"

"Really, after all the information I gave you this is what you ask."

"-_-"

"Well I was supposed to be protecting you the most and your family a little. Five years ago though things went bad when the Volturi decided they wanted you to join them and no was not an answer. I tried everything with them but they ultimately decided they would talk to your family. They said no and threatened to fight but the Volturi said they would not fight but use a bargain. Your Grandpa Charlie, hi new wife Sue and Her children were the bargain. If you were given up they would be sparred and you weren't given up to them. I was put under surveillance after cause I failed to protect you. I failed your family too. I wish I could go back but I cannot. I am also in trouble because I fell in love with someone here on earth. That is illegal among angles. I am sorry. I failed you."

"Wow...So it's my fault they hate me."

"No I just think they don't know who to take it out on. It is mine really."

"Wait who do you love?"

"She is close by, I watched her grow up, become a woman."

"You don't mean..."

"Don't say it! But yes."

I would have been lying if I said I had not thought of him lately. I was almost in love but now when I looked in his smoky blue eyes I fell immediately.

That night we stayed and talked all-night and far into Saturday. He told me he was born a thousand years ago. His mother and father were among the fallen. Because he was a pure soul away from his parents he was allowed to be an angel but was always watched like he was going to mess up. Apparently though now he had.

I left that morning at 5 am the time had gone so fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Night of Lust Gone Wrong

When I went home I bypassed my house and went straight to the cabin. If I went there maybe people would think I had been there all night. I walked through the woods (probably not the best idea on my part) I heard a shuffling behind me, turned around and gasped.

"Jacob... Oh my you scarred me...don't do that... please..."

"Sorry..." he practically growled it in my face. "Let me escort you back to the house we could be alone..."

"Jake what are you doing..."

"Making you mine you were with that angel weren't you? Weren't you!"

"Possibly...But don't or...or...I will scream!"

"No you won't." He hit me and I slammed against a tree. I don't think it was intentional but he did. I felt my head was wet and warm. Blood. Then everything went black.

Jacobs POV:

Holy crap what did I just do I...I...I.

Is she gone...I gotta get out of here. _I can't believe this_ I thought crying. I knew though I didn't have the right to cry after the Volturi took away Charlie, Sue and my small wolf pack I choose to be angry with her instead of who exactly... the Volturi... or that angel who didn't do his job. Why had we all gravitated to Renesmee with our anger? Because she was what the Volturi wanted? That was an awful reason. Bella had not been angry and she had the most right to be. It had been unfair but she was with that angel.

Yes we knew about the angel.

I, at least found out about him early the others didn't really know per-say but I did and when it came time for him to protect people he FAILED MISERABLY. I knew the face Nessie had; she was falling for that angel if she hadn't already. I hoped she would be ok but if not I wanted him to suffer for it. Had he not come around her I would not have lost my fragile temper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; I Would Do Anything

Ace POV;

Something was wrong. I could feel it. Ren was hurt somewhere but I couldn't tell where exactly. I allowed my senses to find her. I ended up in the forest behind her house. After 30 minutes of searching I saw her lying in the dirt.

"REN!" I yelled to her but she did not move. I was terrified. When I went to check her breath she was still.

"Please don't leave...Me!" Just as I said that Michael showed to take her spirit away. It killed me I could not let her go. "Please Michael I will do anything...please."

"She can never be who she was again..." he started and I began to sob. It was foolish but I loved her so much even after only one day we had the connection. "But...if you were to give up your wings she could become a fallen with you."

"Why not an angel?" I asked.

"Then you could not be with her could you? That I believe would hurt you even more."

"Thank you..." Then a bright light appeared and I heard a soft moan.

Renesmee POV;

I awoke with a soft moan. As I tried to sit up I immediately had a headache. I attempted to look around and noticed my back really hurt. I was confused until I remembered what Jake did and was immediately furious. I was going to...

"Ren." my thoughts were interrupted by none other than Ace. I had never been so happy to see him.

"Ace! Thank goodness, but what happened? Why does my back hurt?"

He explained to me what he had given up and what he had gained instead. He gained ME! I in return told him that because I did not want to face Jake again we should leave. So he took me back to my little house and I packed up most of my things.

That after noon we left. I wrote a letter to my mother who I would miss but told her I would see her again. And I did

Two years later...

Mom?

"Hey mom? Is that you? I grabbed my one-year-old son James and went to her.

"Renesmee oh sweetie how are you I miss you so much." I noticed to others were standing back and Jake had his face down. I told her about how happy Ace and I were and about her grandson James, but Jamie for short. She was ecstatic and proud. That made me happy.

I see her every now or then and we talk. My other family has warmed to me more again now but Jake and I will never be friends again. Now I know I have finally got to be me. And it feels so good.


End file.
